Fabrizio & Helga-Titanic's Language Limited Lovers
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is about Fabrizio & Helga while they are on the Titanic, meeting eachother, falling in love, & surviving Titanic to live happily ever after! Yes, they do survive, everything in this is based off the 1997 film...I believe it's possible that in the actual film they did indeed survive. (Fabrizio wasn't crushed by the smokestack!) Read to find out how! Enjoy Felga fans! PLEASE R
1. Love At First Sight

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Fabrizio and Jack were trying to find their cabin, they had just gotten extremely lucky in a poker game and won tickets on the most luxurious of the White Star Line ships going to America, the RMS Titanic. They were going steerage but still considered themselves lucky. "G-60, G-60…" Jack was reading their tickets, they were rounding several corridors, Jack kept accidentally bumping into people. Jack was speed walking and Fabrizio jogged behind him. There was a small Norwegian family approaching them to round the corridor they had just came from, a man with a gray mustache, a woman with a shawl or scarf around her head and face, and a younger girl with wavy, blond hair pulled into a tight bun, she looked about their age or a year younger. She sparked Fabrizio's interest immediately, Jack wasn't paying attention.

As the Norwegians rounded the corner the girl turned to look at Fabrizio, he had been staring at her, their eyes locked and they smiled at eachother. Then she rounded the corner and followed her family, Fabrizio felt as if he had just gotten the wind out of him. He had seen many different girls, he thought this girl looked Nordic, perhaps Swedish or Norwegian because of her traditional Northern European looking outfit, and her hair and eye color. From her outfit she looked like perhaps she had grown up on a farm. He liked the way her wavy, blond hair was pulled back and he felt as though he could get lost in her deep, blue eyes. Finally Jack said "Ah here it is G-60!" They went inside to find two, very confused looking Swedish men. The Swedes looked at eachother "Var är Sven?" one asked the other, the other one shrugged.

They must have been related to the Swedish man named Sven that they had beat in poker, they won Sven and his poker partner Olaf's tickets. Jack went over and shook one of the men's hands "Jack, Jack Dawson, nice to meet you." Then he introduced himself to the other man, the first Swede Jack had talked to was Bjorn Gunderson, the other man was his cousin Olaus.

Meanwhile Fabrizio had claimed the top bunk. When Jack turned around he tickled Fabrizio "Who says you get top bunk eh?" He laughed, Fabrizio chuckled. After they had settled in Fabrizio told Jack to follow him onto the deck, he was hoping to find the Nordic girl again. Fabrizio told Jack about how their eyes had locked in the hall, "Jack. This is pazzo but I think I a' love her and I don't even know her name!" They both laughed.

When they got out onto the deck, she was sitting on a bench doing needlepoint with her mother. Fabrizio and Jack sat down on a bench where they could watch them. Fabrizio let out a low whistle, just audible enough that the girl would look up, she did. She looked at Fabrizio and smiled shyly, Fabrizio gave her a small wave and she let out a slight giggle. Jack nudged Fabrizio "Oooh, Fabri, I think she likes you too!" Jack whispered. Fabrizio nodded, she had gone back to her needlepoint. Jack said "Fabri, go talk to her!" Fabrizio blushed and slunk back, "I a' don't know Jack….I a' don't wanna startle her….I" Jack laughed, he knew Fabrizio was shy.


	2. Meeting Eachother

Chapter 2: Meeting Eachother

The next day had gone by quickly, they had met an Irishman by the name of Tommy Ryan and befriended him, Jack had fallen for a first class girl that he saved later that night from committing suicide, she had tried to jump off the back of the ship, and Fabrizio continued to stare at the Norwegian girl, still too shy to talk to her. The next morning Fabrizio and Jack woke up early to have breakfast, Jack was tired from the night before. As they were walking to the third class dining saloon Fabrizio said "Jack I still a' can't believe you save the rich girl!" he and Jack laughed. Jack said "Yeah, I just don't get it, could anyone really hate their life that much?" Fabrizio shrugged, he did not know. When they got into the dining saloon they joined Tommy Ryan and the Gundersons, Fabrizio scanned the room for the Norwegian girl, he saw her sitting on the opposite side of the room with her parents.

Jack and Tommy saw Fabrizio staring and laughed. "Ah Fabrizio you got it bad boyo!" Tommy chuckled. Fabrizio shot him a look but he was laughing too. "I a' don't even know her name!" he said. Just then the little girl Jack had befriended on the first day of the voyage, Cora Cartmell came running over. "Hi Uncle Jack!" she said excitedly. Jack hugged her when she ran to him, "Hi Cora!" he said. Cora's parents came over and joined them as well, "Hello Jack." Bert Cartmell, Cora's father said. "Hello sir!" Jack shook his hand.

After breakfast they went into the steerage general room. Jack sat down on a bench, Tommy sat on a stool next to the bench, Cora followed them. She turned to her dad "Can I stay here with Uncle Jack daddy?" she asked, Bert Cartmell nodded. "Of course sweet pea, mummy and I will be back in a while then." He smiled at Jack and walked away with Mrs. Cartmell. The Gundersons had gone out onto the deck, Fabrizio followed them to see if the Norwegian girl was outside. She wasn't so Fabrizio decided to check the general room where Jack and Tommy were.

Sure enough she was sitting alone on a bench doing her needlepoint, her parents were actually sitting next to Jack on the opposite side of the bench. Her father looked like he was reading a newspaper and her mother was also doing needlepoint. He stood back and watched her for a minute, she was very focused on her needlepoint. Is that all this girl does? Fabrizio wondered. He inhaled deeply and gathered his courage, it was now or never. He slowly walked over and stood in front of her, he cleared his throat and she looked up. "Hello there!" Fabrizio said giving her a small wave, she giggled. "Hei." She said.

"Do you mind?" Fabrizio asked pointing to the empty space next to her on the bench. She smiled "Nei, Ja sit." She said. Fabrizio sat down next to her, he tried to think of something to say. "Italia no? Little English?" He asked, he decided to find out what her ethnic background was, he knew she must have been Scandinavian and he wanted to know if she spoke any English. She looked confused and tilted her head to the side, she took a second to comprehend what he had asked and replied "Nei, Norsk….Norwegian only." Okay, she was Norwegian, that made sense, Fabrizio thought.

Her mother turned around and tapped the bench, she was watching them. "Helga..." she said with a warning tone. Helga turned to face her mother and said something in Norwegian that Fabrizio could not understand, Mrs. Dahl turned back around.

"Is a' that your mama?" Fabrizio asked. She nodded, "Ja." she replied with an eye roll. Fabrizio couldn't help but laugh. "So you coming from Norway, what part?" He asked. Again she was confused, then responded "Buskerud." Fabrizio nodded, he had never heard of Buskerud, Norway but there were many places he had never heard of. Then she asked him "Hvor er du fra?" Now it was Fabrizio who needed a second, he asked "You ask me where I am from?" She nodded and he replied "Italy, just outside of Venice, I live there with my mama until last year when I meet my buddy Jack and we travel together." Fabrizio pointed to Jack, she nodded.

Fabrizio needed something else to say, he thought for a minute and realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet. He said "Oh excuse a' me I have a' not introduced myself yet, I'm Fabrizio." She looked confused and he sounded out his name "Fab-reetz-eoh." He said. She looked a tad puzzled and then attempted to repeat him "Fabreetz…." She got stuck and he finished "Eoh." She said "Eoh." Fabrizio clapped and she giggled, he said "Si va bene!" Then, motioning his hands towards her, he asked "You?"

She tilted her head again, then she nodded and said "Helga." Fabrizio said "It's a' nice to finally meet you Helga." He said and shook her hand, she giggled. Fabrizio asked her "So a' how do you like the ship eh?" She thought for a second, "Nice, ja." She said. Fabrizio said "Si, I think it is a' very nice also, so big eh?" She nodded, her eyes were wide "Ja, big boat!" she said. Fabrizio chuckled. Meanwhile Cora's parents had come to get her. "Goodbye Uncle Jack!" Cora said happily waving as she walked away with her father. "Bye Cora!" Jack waved back. Fabrizio was about to say something else when Helga turned all the way around to face the staircase, her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas.

A woman was walking down the stairs, she had the finest dress and jewelry Fabrizio had even seen, and guessed the finest Helga had ever seen too based on her expression, he figured the girls she had known back in Norway and herself could only dream of things like this woman had on. He knew immediately that this was Rose DeWitt Bukater, the first class girl that Jack had saved, he tapped his friend and pointed. Jack turned and got up to address her as she walked up to them.

"Hello Mr. Dawson." she said formally. "Hello again." Jack said. Rose shifted uncomfortably, "May I speak with you?" she asked. Jack shrugged and nodded, "Yeah." he said. Rose noticed Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga along with Helga's parents staring at them. "In private?" she asked. "Oh of course!" he said.

Tommy was checking Rose out up and down chuckling, then he puffed smoke at her, Jack whacked his arm and they walked away. Fabrizio and Tommy turned to eachother and burst out laughing, Helga was confused. They could barely believe that this princess from first class would come down looking for Jack.

After they were finished laughing Fabrizio turned back to Helga. Tommy picked up a newspaper. Fabrizio asked Helga "So a' why is a' your family going to America for? I am a' going because my buddy Jack is a' from there and he hasn't been home in years, I want to go to be America to be millionaire!" Helga was listening to him and smiled, she explained how some of her family had already immigrated and others were going to immigrate within the next year or two, she said that they were building a large farm property in northern Minnesota and once all the Dahls immigrated they would all live there together, she explained how all of her relatives were leaving Buskerud because they were dirt poor, the animals were old and the crops were failing. Her family's farm along with several of their relatives farms had been struggling greatly and they were lucky when her father got a good deal on their tickets, she explained. Fabrizio nodded, he asked "Minnesota eh? How are a' you gonna get there from New York?"

She told him that they would stay for a few nights in New York and catch a train to Minnesota as her relatives had done before. Jack had told Fabrizio all about the different states in America, Minnesota was by Wisconsin where Jack was from. He understood why Norwegians would go there, it was cold and it was farm country just like Scandinavia, he had heard that most Scandinavians either settled in Minnesota or the Dakotas. He smiled at Helga, she seemed excited and optimistic, just as he was. She asked him what he and Jack wanted to do when they got to America. Fabrizio looked into her eyes, he was about to answer but he stopped himself, he had thought he knew, but looking into her eyes he wasn't so sure anymore.

He and Jack had originally planned on train hopping around the different states trying to make money, but now he had a strong desire to go to Minnesota. He answered her question "You know, I'm a' really not sure." Helga smiled, she looked into Fabrizio's warm greenish golden eyes as he looked into her deep blue eyes, just looking into Helga's eyes had a way of hypnotizing him.

Fabrizio decided to find out more basic things about her, he now knew her name, nationality, and why she was going to America. He thought for a second and asked "So a' how old are you?" Helga tilted her head again, "Nitten." she replied. Fabrizio comprehended what she said "Nineteen?" he asked. She nodded, Fabrizio smiled. "Me too!" he said, he found out she was only a few months younger than him.

Just then her mother turned around and said something in Norwegian, Helga nodded. She told Fabrizio that it was nearly time for lunch, Fabrizio had lost track of time and tapped Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy it's a' time for lunch!" They all got up, Tommy and Fabrizio followed Helga's family into the dining saloon. The Dahl family sat down in the back at the table they had before, Tommy and Fabrizio also sat down. Tommy spotted Bjorn Gunderson, Olaus was sitting at a different table. Fabrizio waved Bjorn over as well.

Bjorn Gunderson began a conversation with Mr. Dahl, Helga's father because their languages were so similar. Mrs. Dahl and Helga quietly ate their soup, Tommy was talking to Fabrizio as he dreamily watched Helga. "Ah Fabrizio!" Tommy laughed. Fabrizio blushed "I a' can't help it!" he whispered. He and Tommy laughed.

Just then Helga looked up to find Fabrizio staring at her, she smiled and he blushed. "I a' just….space out a' sometimes." He stammered, embarrassed, Helga giggled. Tommy nearly choked on his beer. Mrs. Dahl was watching her daughter closely, Fabrizio noticed. He didn't blame her, Helga appeared to be their only child and she just met him, he knew her parents didn't trust him yet.

Trying to change the subject, Fabrizio introduced Tommy and Helga. "Helga a' this is my friend Tommy Ryan, Tommy this is Helga Dahl." he said. They shook hands, "Hello Helga, I know Fabrizio here has had his eye-" Fabrizio punched his arm, cutting him off. Tommy just laughed. Helga gave them a confused look and went back to her soup.

After lunch Helga went off with her parents. "I see you later eh?" Fabrizio called after her. She turned and smiled "Ja!" she said.


	3. Dancing In Steerage

Chapter 3: Dancing In Steerage

Later that day Fabrizio and the Gundersons were resting in their cabin when Jack burst in. "Guess what?" He shouted. Fabrizio and the Gundersons looked startled, Jack said "I forgot to tell you last night I was invited to have dinner in first class tonight!" Fabrizio let out a low whistle, he chuckled. Then he said "That's a' great Jack, by the way I talked to her!" Jack whooped and slapped Fabrizio's back "Really and what did she say?" Jack asked. Fabrizio said "She's a' Norwegian from someplace called Buskerud, and she is a' going to Minnesota with her family because she a' has some relatives there, and we just a' talked for a while, did you a' see me talking to her? I a' think I was pretty good eh?"

Jack laughed, he asked "Did you get her name?" Fabrizio said "Oh, si, yes I did, Helga Dahl." Jack nodded and slapped Fabrizio's back again, he was happy for his friend. Bjorn Gunderson looked up and smiled, he had been talking to Helga's father at lunch, he had seen how Fabrizio was staring at Olaf Dahl's daughter as she quietly ate her soup, he shot Fabrizio a look and chuckled. Jack explained how he had met a woman named Molly Brown who was going to lend him a tux and he needed to go and try it on. "See ya later!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the cabin. Fabrizio yelled "Jack-you're pazzo!" before Jack slammed the door.

Fabrizio and the Gundersons went up to have dinner, they met up with Tommy. They walked over to Helga's table again and asked to join them, Olaf Dahl nodded for them to sit down. "Hello Helga!" Fabrizio said. Helga smiled, "Hei...Fabrizio." she said.

Bjorn was talking to Mr. Dahl again with Olaus. Helga and her mother were talking to Tommy and Fabrizio. "So Jacky boy is still with the rich girl?" Tommy asked. "Si he a' really likes her!" Fabrizio replied. He glanced at Helga who was stirring her soup, "The soup is a little cold eh?" he asked. Helga looked up, "Ja little cold." she said.

Tommy looked at Mrs. Dahl, "Um...hi." he said trying to make conversation. "Hva?" she asked, she couldn't understand him. Tommy looked at Helga, she smiled and said "Mamma only talk Norsk." Tommy looked back at Mrs. Dahl's confused expression, "Uh nevermind." he said.

Soon little Cora Cartmell and her parents walked over and joined them as well, Cora looked at Fabrizio. "Fabrizio where's Uncle Jack?" she asked. Fabrizio smiled at the little girl and said "Uncle Jack is a' up in first class with the nice redhead lady, he save her from falling off the ship last night and was invited to eat with them! Isn't that exciting?" Cora's eyes were huge "Jack saved her? Uncle Jack is so nice and brave." Fabrizio nodded, "Si, Uncle Jack is isn't he?" He said with added animation for Cora's benefit. He smiled at her.

Fabrizio looked up at Helga, she was smiling at him. After dinner they all headed back into the general room, men were pushing tables and chairs out of the way, in the middle of the room were several men and a woman with instruments. Fabrizio, Helga, Bjorn, and Tommy sat down at a table, Tommy went and grabbed a few beers. Helga's parents had gone to talk to some Finnish lady her mother had befriended and Olaus Gunderson was helping push tables out of the way. Bert Cartmell and his wife sat down with Cora at the table next to them.

Fabrizio and Helga were talking to Bjorn. Bjorn and Helga could understand eachother in their native languages since both were Scandinavian but they tried their best to use English and even taught Fabrizio a few Norwegian and Swedish words. Fabrizio taught them some Italian words that they had heard him use before and some more English words. Fabrizio knew what Helga was going to do in America and he decided to ask Bjorn.

"So a' Bjorn what are you a' gonna do in America?" he asked. Bjorn said he and Olaus were planning on joining some family in North Dakota, they were going to be accompanied by his brother Sven and their cousin Olaf but Fabrizio and Jack had gotten their tickets. Fabrizio chuckled "Ah I am a' sorry about that but they a' bet their tickets! Jack is a good poker player." He said, Bjorn chuckled too, he wasn't mad at Jack and Fabrizio but had been annoyed at his brother.

Fabrizio told Bjorn and Helga about the poker game, Bjorn shook his head and chuckled. "Sven är en idiot!" he said. Helga laughed, Fabrizio chuckled. "Si, a' your cousin Olaf was a' so angry!" Fabrizio said.

Helga laughed again. Fabrizio decided to tell Bjorn about how Olaf was punching Sven in the pub, they all laughed. "Jack a' thought Olaf was a' gonna punch him in the face but then he a' turned on Sven!" Fabrizio chuckled. Just then Tommy came back with the beers, he sat next to Bjorn. "Four glasses of delight for ya!" he said. Bjorn and Helga clapped, they took the beers happily. Bjorn whooped "Tack Tommy!" he said. Helga nodded.

Fabrizio looked at the beer, he normally did not drink beer, normally he drank wine. He noticed Tommy and Bjorn were giving him a funny look, even Helga was slowly sipping hers. He didn't dislike beer but he preferred wine. "You gonna drink that Fabrizio?" Tommy asked. Fabrizio looked back down at it and took a sip.

It was cold and sweet, it was better than many beers he had tasted in the past, he liked it. Finally the men had stopped pushing tables and chairs out of the way and the steerage band began to warm up their instruments. The lead man, on the bagpipes shouted "Let's go lads Blarney Pilgrim!" People began to get up out of their chairs, men grabbed their wives and girlfriends and began to slowly move to the beat that was about to speed up as the song started. Fabrizio got up and took Helga's hands in his own, he asked her "Would you a' dance with me?" She nodded happily and let him pull her up. They stood up and began to slowly skip around, the song was starting.

The music began to speed up, it was a lively Irish jig. Fabrizio and Helga skipped around the room, Fabrizio gently put his hand on her waist and asked "Is okay to put my hand here?" She nodded. Meanwhile Jack had brought down the first class girl Rose and sat her down with Bjorn and Tommy, Tommy got up to get more beers. Jack was dancing with Cora, she had run up and hugged him "Dance with me Uncle Jack!" she had said. Jack was twirling Cora as Fabrizio and Helga skipped around the room. Rose was left at the table with Bjorn, he asked "Talar fröken Svenska?" Rose couldn't understand him. "I can't understand you!" she yelled waving her finger next to her ear.

Fabrizio held Helga close to him as they skipped around, he asked "You having fun?" She giggled and said "Ja!" Fabrizio was so happy, he was finally getting to talk to her, and dancing with her was a pleasant bonus. Helga smiled as she looked into Fabrizio's eyes, she knew that they had both felt the spark and the tickling feeling of butterflies that first day in the hallway, she was glad that Fabrizio finally talked to her. The more she looked at him, the more appealing he became, she didn't know what to do or say, she just let him move with her to the music. They were falling for eachother quickly and they both knew it but were too shy to admit it. Helga continued to dreamily stare at Fabrizio as he danced with her around the room, his eyes were such a warm greenish gold color and his smile could light up a room, she thought.

Fabrizio was staring at her too, he couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful, deep, blue eyes of hers. They were so caught up in the music they failed to realize that they were staring at eachother. The music began to slow down as the song was ending, they skipped past Helga's parents, Olaf waved, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl were laughing and clapping off to the side. The song ended and they skipped to a halt by the musicians and walked over, they clapped with several others. Fabrizio shouted "Bravo! Bravo!" Fabrizio pulled Helga off to the side for a minute so they could catch their breath, they both just laughed.

Helga's parents came over, Helga said "Pappa, Mamma, dette er Fabrizio." Olaf Dahl shook Fabrizio's hand firmly and Mrs. Dahl smiled. Fabrizio said "It is a' so nice to meet you both." Mr. and Mrs. Dahl waved happily and walked back to their table, just then Fabrizio saw Jack. Jack had brought Rose, she was actually having a beer with Bjorn and Tommy at their table, Cora Cartmell was standing next to Jack. Fabrizio looked at Helga, a little shocked. The music started up again and Fabrizio grabbed Helga "Here we go again…yay!" He shouted, she giggled.

This song was even faster than the first and they skipped around wildly, Helga was giggling and screaming at the same time, Fabrizio was laughing and yelling. They looked over to see Jack pulling Rose up to dance, he looked back at Cora and said "You're still my best girl Cora!" Cora smiled and Jack and Rose began to dance towards them. Fabrizio twirled Helga, "Whoaaaa!" he said. He helped her up onto a platform and spun her, she screamed happily. Just then he dipped her "Oh we're gonna faaaall!" Fabrizio teased, she giggled. He jumped off the platform, holding his hands Helga jumped down as well and they continued to spin at a nauseating speed.

Jack was also dancing around wildly with Rose, she was screaming Jack's name and giggling nervously. Fabrizio helped Helga onto the other platform, they took a wild step down and Fabrizio yelled "Yaaay!" Helga giggled even more, she was quite tipsy from the two beers she had, the alcohol had kicked in. They hooked arms and began to spin faster and faster, Helga was screaming and Fabrizio was chuckling and yelling. Jack and Rose were coming up on the platform as well, Fabrizio spun Helga and yelled "Yay! Yay!" he waved one of his arms in the air. "Wheeee!" Helga screamed in delight. Jack and Rose danced beside them.

Then Jack began to do a solo, Rose giggled and kicked off her shoes. Fabrizio and Helga stepped back, Fabrizio stomped his foot to the beat and clapped, Helga clapped as well. Rose gave Jack a challenging laugh and began to do some moves of her own, Jack chuckled and clapped for Rose. Fabrizio was surprised, he hadn't pictured Rose being so free spirited, he continued to stomp his foot. Just then Jack and Rose hooked arms and began to spin again, Fabrizio and Helga hooked arms again and they danced next to Jack and Rose. After a few seconds they switched directions, they were both laughing, Helga was screaming as Fabrizio spun her faster and faster.

Helga was screaming, Fabrizio was laughing at her delighted screams. Fabrizio pulled Helga close to him as they skipped around, "I a' haven't dance like this since a' well I a' don't even know!" he laughed, she giggled. Jack was now spinning Rose super fast, she whizzed past them, Rose was screaming for Jack to stop. "She's a' gonna throw up!" Fabrizio chuckled, Helga was watching and said "Ja, she get dizzy!" Finally the music ended, Fabrizio and Helga held hands and jumped off the platform, they bowed and people clapped, Jack and Rose did the same thing. They all went back to their table, Helga was so tipsy she nearly fell into her chair. She took another sip of her beer.

Tommy and Bjorn laughed at her tipsiness. Fabrizio plopped down next to her "Mamma mia!" he wheezed. Jack shook hands with Helga, "Hi I'm Jack, Fabrizio's friend!" he said. "It's Helga right?" Jack asked. She nodded, "Ja." Jack said "I know Fabrizio here has been wanting to talk to you since we boarded the ship!" Helga looked at Fabrizio and smiled, he blushed. Jack chuckled and introduced Rose to everyone "Fabrizio, Helga, Bjorn, and Tommy." He said going around the table. "Everyone this is Rose." He said. Rose smiled politely and shook hands with Tommy and Fabrizio.

Tommy said "So Jack...why ya wearin' a tux?" he slapped his arm jokingly. Jack laughed "Oh this nice lady named Molly Brown lent it to me so I could wear it to dinner." Fabrizio grinned "So how was dinner in first class eh?" he asked.

Jack looked at Rose, they both cracked a smile. "It was...interesting." Jack said. Fabrizio, Tommy, and Bjorn exchanged glances. "What do ya mean interestin'?" Jack grinned "I'll tell ya later." he said.

Fabrizio looked at Rose, "You've a got quite the fast feet eh?" he asked. Rose blushed "Oh...well...I don't know what came over me it was just the music was fast and I let myself go, that was the most fun I've had in ages!" she said. Fabrizio laughed, "Helga and I a' thought you were a' gonna throw up when Jack was spinning so fast!" he said. Rose laughed "Yes that did make me a little dizzy!" she said.

They all talked for a few minutes and Rose got a chance to know everyone. Just then Cora came over, Jack said "Rose, this is Cora, Cora this is my friend Rose." Cora smiled and shook her hand, Rose looked at Jack, she smiled too. "Dance with me again Uncle Jack!" Cora begged, Jack laughed "Okay Cora!" he said. Rose followed them out to the dance floor, she clapped as Jack twirled Cora. Fabrizio and Helga had finished their beers and went to get refills, they had decided to sit this dance out. Fabrizio and Helga got their beers and sat on a bench.

Fabrizio said "That was a' fun eh?" Helga nodded, "Ja!" she said exhaustedly. Helga smiled at Fabrizio, she had just had one of the most fun times in her entire life dancing with him. They looked back at their table to see that Bjorn and Tommy had begun an arm wrestling match, several men were huddled around them, including Helga's father. It appeared as though the Scandinavians were rooting for Bjorn and the Irish were rooting for Tommy. Fabrizio chuckled as he watched Tommy huffing and puffing into his cigarette and Bjorn grunting.

"I a' wonder who will win!" Fabrizio said. Helga shrugged "Jeg do not know!" she replied. Fabrizio studied them for a minute "I a' don't know Tommy looks like he's getting pretty tired I a' think Bjorn has got this one!" he said. "Ja." Helga agreed. Jack was now dancing with Rose again and Cora had sat back down in her dad's lap. The song ended and Jack and Rose walked back to their table.

Fabrizio and Helga finished their beers, Fabrizio said "I be right back okay?" she nodded and Fabrizio went to get rid of the empty glasses. Fabrizio came back and sat next to Helga, he placed her hand in his and smiled as he leaned back on the bench. They watched as Jack and Rose walked back to the table to get their beers, Jack leaned over to grab their glasses just as Bjorn won the match, knocking over his own beer. He roared at Tommy as the Scandinavians congratulated him, Tommy was shouting "2 out a' 3! 2 out a' 3!" as the Irish were shaking him they were congratulating him even though he lost. Jack and Rose were standing by the table when a drunk man was knocked into Jack, making him spill his own beer all over Rose, she screamed. Helga put her hand over her mouth and looked at Fabrizio, "Uh-oh!" Fabrizio chuckled.

Jack shoved the man backwards and asked Rose if she was okay, she said "I'm fine!" and giggled madly. She was now very tipsy herself and proceeded to walk back to the table and said "So? You think you're big, tough, men?" She took a drag on Tommy's cigarette, Fabrizio could see the shocked expression on Jack's face.

She said "Let's see you do this! Hold this for me Jack, hold it up." She handed Jack the hem of her dress and began to slowly rise off the ground on her tiptoes. In a few seconds she was on the tips of her toes, Bjorn, Tommy, and Jack's mouths dropped, Fabrizio's did as well and he looked at Helga, she had clasped her hand over her mouth. Less than three seconds later Rose fell into Jack's arms with a loud "Ow!" Everyone was impressed and clapping, an Irish lady said "Jesus, mother and Joseph!"

Jack asked if she was alright. "I haven't done that in years!" was her response as she giggled hysterically. Fabrizio and Helga stood up, the music was starting again. The leader of the steerage band yelled "Drowsy Maggie lads, give it a hurry!" Several people began to form a conga line and dance around the room, Helga was about to say something to Fabrizio when she was pulled into the conga line.

She was suprised at the fast dancing, she smiled at the lady in front of her as she caught her breath, she quickly grabbed Fabrizio. She could see the suprised and sort of scared look on his face, she giggled hysterically as they danced around. Fabrizio shouted "Yay!" He grabbed Rose's hand who grabbed Jack's hand and they all began to dance in a big circle.

"Good times! Good times!" Fabrizio yelled. Helga giggled even more. She looked over at Fabrizio again with a smile, they both started laughing. The music was lively and they were getting a lot of adrenaline from the fast paced conga line, they were both having so much fun together.

They danced around for a few minutes, when the song ended they all went to sit back down. Rose said "Thank you all this is the most fun I've had since…well ever." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad! I figured I could cheer you up a bit by bringing you down here!" Jack said. Tommy and Bjorn were still laughing about Rose's ballerina trick. "So how'd ya learn that anyhow?" Tommy asked her.

Rose blushed, "Oh I used to take ballet." she replied. Bjorn slouched back in his chair "Damn." he said. Fabrizio and Helga nodded, they too were quite impressed. "You a' must have some strong toes eh?" Fabrizio laughed. They all laughed. Tommy brought everyone a few more beers, Rose gulped hers down almost as quickly as her first. "Oh I don't want to go back to first class." Rose sighed.

She told them all how much fun she had and wished she could stay. "Oh tonight, it truly was the most fun I've had since I can't even remember, oh how I wish I didn't have to go back, I feel so trapped and alone and down here I feel liked, wanted, and most of all I feel like an equal human being because you treat me like I have feelings, up in first class nobody cares how you feel, you just suck it up, you have to just grin and bear it...it's awful!" she explained.

Jack shook his head in disgust, "And now I understand why you wanted to jump...after that dinner everything made perfect sense to me!" he said. "So it's really that bad?" Tommy asked. "Oh it's awful...I hate my life, really I do!" Rose said. Helga shook her head sadly, "Jeg beklager." she said, she was apologizing in Norwegian.

"Thank you all for understanding, oh if there was some way I didn't have to go back!" Rose said with a small giggle. Helga said she would happily trade places if she could have Rose's shoes, she was kidding. They all laughed again. "I'd trade these shoes any day for my freedom!" Rose said seriously. "Actually I would be happy to get rid of all my stuff from this high society life and start over with friendly, free spirited people in a friendly and carefree environment like being here tonight!" she said.

Tommy remembered seeing Rose that first day, he remembered seeing a man yelling at her. "The man, he's not real friendly is he?" he asked. Rose shook her head, "I don't even love him!" Tommy tilted his head "How do ya mean?" Rose thought for a second to try and put it into words Tommy would understand better. "Not like Fabrizio loves Helga. My mother arranged the whole thing, there are no real feelings if you will between us, I feel like I'm being sold into some sort of business deal...real love is like Fabrizio and Helga over here. I can see it in their eyes." she explained.

Fabrizio and Helga glanced at eachother and blushed. Fabrizio said "I a' do lo-" he stopped himself because Helga was staring right at him. He didn't know if it was the right time to tell her his real feelings for her considering the fact it had been less than a full day since he first talked to her. Tommy and Bjorn chuckled. "Du vad Fabrizio?" Bjorn joked. Fabrizio whacked his arm playfully.

Helga was confused "Hva?" she asked. Fabrizio shook his head "A' nevermind it's okay right now." he said. Helga nodded. Jack said "Well Rose I should probably be getting you back before they come looking for you." Rose nodded, it was almost time for Cal to be back from the smoking room.

It was getting late and Helga told Fabrizio she was tired and wanted to go back to her cabin, she said her parents were staying for a while longer but she was going to go back. She waved at her father so he knew she was leaving, Fabrizio had an idea. "How about I walk you there eh" he asked. She smiled shyly as he took her hand and they left the general room to walk back down to G-Deck, they waved back at their friends and said goodnight. When they got to the door of Helga's cabin, Fabrizio said "I a' had fun tonight and I a' want to see you again tomorrow eh?" she nodded. Fabrizio looked into her eyes again, he couldn't help himself, he pulled her close and kissed her, to his great pleasure she didn't resist him.

They pulled apart after a minute and looked at eachother, they both blushed. Fabrizio gently kissed her hand, "Goodnight Helga." He said smiling. He slowly began to walk away, he wished he could spend more time with her. Just then she turned back around "Fabrizio?" she asked. He spun around, she was standing in the doorway with a flirtatious smile on her face, "Du can come in for while if du like." She said. Fabrizio grinned, he did.


	4. That Special Feeling

Chapter 4: That Special Feeling

The next morning Helga got up early, her parents were still asleep. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up, and then she tiptoed out of the cabin. She walked up to the third class deck, she needed to clear her head, her mind was swimming with mixed thoughts and feelings. It was only five in the morning and she was the only one on the deck, she looked out at the sun rising and smiled. She thought about Fabrizio, from the minute she saw him she felt something special, it tickled her insides like butterflies fluttering around and last night when he had kissed her she swore her heart had skipped a beat. Everthing about him drew her in, he was so attractive, she thought.

Er denne kjærligheten?, Is this love?, she wondered. She loved everything about him, his shiny, brown hair, his warm, hazel eyes, his smile that could light up a room, but mostly she loved his personality. Meanwhile Fabrizio had also woken up, he had been thinking about that last night as well when he was with Helga in her cabin and dancing with her, he couldn't sleep. He got dressed quietly and decided to get some fresh air on the deck, he left careful not to wake up Jack and the Gundersons. Helga stood by the rail, it was a little chilly and she wished that she had worn her shawl or atleast a sweater, she rubbed her arms through her thin blouse. "You cold?" She spun around, Fabrizio was standing behind her.

She smiled shyly as Fabrizio took off his jacket and draped it around her, "Takk." She said. "It's niente." He smiled and hugged her. Fabrizio said "I a' couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you my sweet Helga." She giggled and told him that she couldn't stop thinking about him either. Fabrizio said "Whenever I am a' around you I get that special feeling." Helga smiled shyly "Meg også." She admitted. Fabrizio pulled her close to him, "I love you." He said. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Helga felt the warm, fluttering sensation again when Fabrizio kissed her, she liked it. She realized that she loved him too, she said "Jeg elsker deg." She didn't want the kiss to ever end and she hooked her hands behind Fabrizio's neck, he had his hands hooked around her waist. "Whoa there ragazzo mio! I've been looking for you…I see you're busy." Jack chuckled. Fabrizio and Helga pulled apart quickly to face Jack, they were both red as tomatoes. Jack laughed as he went back inside, Fabrizio looked at Helga and they both laughed.

Fabrizio asked "You wanna sit?" motioning towards a bench, Helga nodded. They sat down, Fabrizio held Helga's hand and kissed it, she giggled. Fabrizio pointed out into the distance "I a' don't know if you can see, it is a' very small but the Statue of Liberty is a' right out there." He said. Helga squinted and nodded "Ja, very small!" she said smiling. They talked for about an hour then they decided to go and have breakfast, people were starting to wake up and breakfast was about to be served. They sat down at a table in the back and were soon joined by Jack, Tommy, the Gundersons, and Helga's parents.

Tommy made a joke about how hard the bacon was, Fabrizio sprayed his milk out of his mouth onto his own bacon while some dribbled down his chin. "Silly Fabrizio!" Helga teased him, he squeezed her hand playfully under the table and she giggled. Olaf Dahl shifted uneasily in his seat. After breakfast they went back to the general room. Fabrizio and Helga were talking on the bench. "So I a' had fun dancing with you last night!" Fabrizio said.

Helga giggled shyly "Ja I have fun last night også." she blushed. Fabrizio remembered how much fun they had all had talking, dancing, and drinking, a he also remembered his time with Helga in her cabin, he blushed too. Helga knew exactly what he was thinking about, she smiled.

They talked for hours and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. They all went back into the steerage dining saloon to eat. Jack said "I still feel so bad for Rose, I keep trying to go and see her but those damn officers patrol the barriers so closely!" Tommy nodded. "Yeah it's dumb how they have such emphasis on the classes!" he said.

After lunch Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, and Bjorn went out onto the deck for some fresh air. Jack, Fabrizio, Helga, and Bjorn all sat down on a bench. Tommy stood against the rail and lit a cigarette.

Jack took out his sketchpad and began to sketch the sky and the water out in the distance. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. Fabrizio put his arm around Helga, she smiled and patted his leg. Bjorn whistled, he and Tommy looked at eachother. They both began to sing "Fabri and Helga sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Jack burst out laughing, Fabrizio and Helga were blushing. "Very funny Bjorn and Tommy!" Fabrizio said trying to sound angry, they all laughed. All of a sudden Jack looked up and got a sad look on his face.

"What's a' matter Jack-o?" Tommy asked. Jack pointed up to the first class deck, Rose was standing by herself looking out at the ocean. "Ah now I see!" Tommy laughed. Jack sighed "I just wish there is something I could do...anything!" he said. Just then Rose looked down and saw them all sitting there.

She smiled at Jack and gave them a small wave. They all waved back, "Come down here!" Jack called. Rose shook her head sadly, "I can't, mother won't let me...even if I tried they'd find me immediately. Cal already knows about last night and he was very angry with me, I'm sorry Jack but I can't talk to you right now...they are probably watching me as we speak." She walked back inside.

Jack slouched back on the bench. "Tough luck laddie!" Tommy said patting his back. They talked for a few hours then had dinner and danced some more, the day had gone by quickly. That night after dancing Fabrizio walked Helga to her cabin again "I see you tomorrow mio dolce." He said smiling. They kissed goodnight, the kiss lasted for about a minute then Helga went into her cabin to join her sleeping parents. She opened the door, blew him a kiss, waved and then shut the door after her. Fabrizio felt like he was on top of the world, as he walked back to his own cabin he felt like he was floating.

He went back into his cabin and climbed into his bunk. He dreamed of Helga, meanwhile Helga dreamed of him.


	5. Last Day On Titanic

Chapter 5: Last Day On Titanic

The next morning Fabrizio met Helga and her parents for breakfast and they were soon joined by Jack, Tommy, and the Gundersons. Tommy said "I hear there's been some ice warnin's but the captain is ignorin' em." Jack said "There's tons of ice this time of year, the captain must know what he'd doing." Tommy nodded and said "Yeah, I know, it's probably nothin'." Fabrizio asked "Where did you a' hear all this?" Tommy said he overheard the captain talking to some officers on the upper deck.

"So you mean like icebergs?" Fabrizio asked. Jack and Tommy nodded. Fabrizio said "Eh, captain knows what he's doing, it's a' probably just for extra safety." Tommy said "Yeah, we were supposed to have a lifeboat drill but it was cancelled so the first class people can go to church or somethin'!" Fabrizio looked over at Helga, he noticed she was looking at her mother, Mrs. Dahl looked very uncomfortable. "Mor?" Helga asked. Mrs. Dahl shifted uneasily in her seat and looked nervously at her husband.

Olaf Dahl gave his wife a dismissing wave, Helga looked concerned for her mother, Mrs. Dahl was now shaking in her seat. After breakfast Mr. Dahl went with the Gundersons to the steerage smoking room, Tommy followed. Jack said he was going to look for Rose and Fabrizio and Helga were left alone, with Helga's mother. Helga smiled shyly at Fabrizio from across the table as he made funny faces. Fabrizio reached across the table and gently took her hand "Walk with me eh?" he asked. Helga smiled and let him pull her up, she whispered something to her mother in Norwegian and began to walk away with Fabrizio.

"Vente nei!" Mrs. Dahl jumped out of her chair and ran after them. Helga spun around to face her panicked mother. Helga asked "Mor, hva som er galt?" Mrs. Dahl hugged Helga tightly, she insisted on following them around. Helga gave Fabrizio an apologetic look. Helga asked her mother what was wrong again. Mrs. Dahl whispered to Helga in Norwegian, she was scared. Fabrizio looked at Helga and she mouthed "Ice….something bad…going to happen." Fabrizio understood that Mrs. Dahl was probably scared about the iceberg warnings, he thought that was crazy, Titanic was unsinkable and they would all be fine.

Apparently Helga had been thinking the same thing "Mor, er du gal…you crazy!" she said. Fabrizio chuckled, Helga rolled her eyes at her mother and continued to walk with Fabrizio. Mrs. Dahl waited for a minute, then she slowly followed them, she didn't know what would happen later but she could sense something bad. Fabrizio said "Ice warnings are just for extra safety, we be okay." He patted Helga's back reassuringly, she nodded, she knew. Fabrizio held her hand in his as they walked, it was smaller than his own but he could tell that she had done farm work, her hands were dry and red from goat milking and crop picking.

He looked into her eyes again, they still held that hypnotizing effect on him. Then Fabrizio asked "Tell me about Norway, your farm, what was it like?" Helga comprehended what he had asked her, she told him all about her life on the farm back in Buskerud and her family there and the family she was going to meet in Minnesota. Fabrizio asked "Do you miss anything about Norway?" Helga told him that she missed some of her family and being in her homeland, but most of all she missed her pet goat. Fabrizio was shocked, he had no idea she had a pet goat. "You had a pet goat?" he asked.

Helga nodded, "Sindre was good goat." she sniffled. Fabrizio noticed her eyes were a little teary as she wiped them on her sleeve. "Can you a' tell me about him?" Fabrizio asked, putting his arm around her. Helga told him that a year before she had found an injured baby goat in the field behind their barn and she nursed it back to health, then she begged her father to let her keep it. She said that her father gave in and she named him Sindre which meant sparkling in Norwegian, she liked the name because his eyes would always sparkle. Fabrizio smiled "So a' what happened to Sindre? I a' take it he's not with you." He asked. They sat down on a bench.

Helga blew her nose in her skirt, Fabrizio rubbed her back. She told him that when her father got the Titanic tickets he made her leave Sindre with her cousin in Norway, she'd have to wait until the next year when her uncle, aunt, and cousins immigrated, they would bring Sindre to her. She said they couldn't bring him with them because they couldn't afford to put him in Titanic's kennel, she said when her cousins immigrated they would be travelling on a cheaper ship where the kennel was affordable. Fabrizio nodded, he said "You will be back with Sindre before you know it and I'm a' sure your cousin is taking very good care of him eh?" Helga smiled and wiped her eyes again. Just then they noticed Mrs. Dahl was following them again, Helga rolled her eyes.

She gave Fabrizio a less than innocent wink, reading her mind Fabrizio bolted, she ran after him. They looked back at Mrs. Dahl running after them and laughed, they ducked inside the ship and ran down several corridors. Mrs. Dahl was chasing them, she was getting winded and could barely keep up, she was screaming at her daughter in Norwegian. Meanwhile Helga and Fabrizio were running all over the ship, without realizing it they ended up in a first class corridor. Just then a man in a tuxedo came out of a room and said "Hey! What are you two doing up here?" They spun around and were surprised to see a man in a tuxedo, "Go back to steerage!" he shouted.

They continued running down the hallway, "Sorry signore!" Fabrizio yelled over his shoulder. They heard a lady yelling in a frantic Scandinavian language, Mrs. Dahl had caught up with them and was chasing them down the hall, the first class man was fuming. They came to the elevators and without hesitating they ran inside, "Close the gate! Close the gate! Go down! Down!" Fabrizio shouted to the operator. The operator yanked the lever and dropped them off on F deck, they bolted down the stairs to G deck and ran down the hall to Fabrizio's cabin. Fabrizio quickly unlocked the door and they ran in, Fabrizio slammed it behind them and locked it again. He and Helga collapsed on the floor laughing.

They thought it was ridiculous how overprotective Mrs. Dahl was being and Helga had wanted to get away from her. Fabrizio pulled out a deck of cards "You play blackjack?" he asked. Helga tilted her head to the side confused. Fabrizio held up the cards in front of her, he tried again "Do you like to play cards?" he asked.

Helga asked "Cards?" Fabrizio nodded and asked "Si a' what game do you like?" Helga tilted her head to the side again and thought for a minute, finally she said "Spardam." Fabrizio said "I've a' never heard of that what is it?" Helga giggled, she said "Det er Norsk kortspill...Queen av Spades." Fabrizio comprehended what she said, something about Norwegian Queen of Spades and he knew it was some sort of card game. Helga could tell he was still a tad confused, she said "Det er like...Hearts."

Now he understood, he guessed she was saying that Spardam meant Queen of Spades in Norwegian and it was the Norwegian variant of Hearts. "Oh I a' love Hearts!" he said. He was beginning to understand more and more Norwegian the more he talked to Helga. Helga smiled and Fabrizio dealt the cards out as Helga explained how the Norwegians played.

When Helga was finished explaining Fabrizio grinned, "Okay let's play! Ladies first eh?" he said. Helga smiled and picked up a card, Fabrizio said "But I a' have to warn you now...I a' have a knack for winning." He laughed. Helga giggled, she said "Du er on!" They played for a while and eventually Helga won. Fabrizio slouched back against his bed, "I a' guess I cannot beat the girl at her own game eh?" he laughed. Helga giggled as she gathered up the cards and handed them back to Fabrizio. "Nei." she said with a grin.

Just then Bjorn Gunderson walked in, "Oh hei Helga, hei Fabrizio." he said. Fabrizio waved, he said "Hey Bjorn!" Bjorn grabbed his wallet from the bag under Olaus's bed and stuffed it in his pocket. "Kommer du till...lunch?" he asked as he walked out the door. Fabrizio tilted his head and Helga explained that it was time for lunch. "Oh si let's go I'm hungry!" Fabrizio said.

When they walked into the dining saloon Helga walked right into her father. Olaf Dahl did not look happy, he was scowling and had his arms crossed. "Helga Johanna Dahl, hvordan våger du kjøre fra din mor!" he whispered harshly. Helga glanced over at where her mother was sitting. Mrs. Dahl looked angry and scared.

Helga put her head down, "Jeg beklager pappa." she apologized. She knew that her mother was worried about the iceberg warnings and had just wanted to keep an eye on her and she knew it was wrong to run away but she had needed the space.

Olaf nodded and steered Helga towards the table he and Mrs. Dahl were sitting at with Mrs. Dahl's Finnish friend. He was not going to let her sit with Fabrizio and his friends so he could keep a close watch on her. Fabrizio gave Helga a confused look, she shook her head apologetically and pointed to her father, "Jeg kan ikke." she said. Fabrizio nodded and began to walk away. "Fabrizio." Helga said. Fabrizio turned back around, she was smiling at him. "Jeg see du later!" she mouthed.

Fabrizio grinned and walked over to where Tommy and the Gundersons were sitting. "A' Helga's dad is a' not happy with her." Fabrizio explained. Tommy chuckled "I'll say that Olaf looked like an angry viking gettin' ready to charge in 'ta battle!" he said. They all laughed. Tommy said "All he needs is a viking helmet with smoke comin' outta the horns!" Bjorn nearly choked on his bread roll.

After lunch Jack came back, Fabrizio and Tommy were in the general room. "I couldn't get into first class again, first I had to find Rose and I found the first class mass going on but that Lovejoy guy had me escorted out...do you think you guys could help me sneak in again?" Tommy sighed and slouched back, he rolled his eyes.

They walked out behind Jack. Tommy said "I told ya before Jacky ya gotta just forget her! You're bein' completely illogical I tell ya!" Jack ignored him. "Forget her Jacky just forget her!" Fabrizio chuckled. Tommy looked at him as they neared the first class enterance, he said "Tell him he's bein' completely illogical tell him!" Jack opened the gate and they stepped up onto the platform. Fabrizio looked back at Tommy "Amore is a' not illogical." he said.

Tommy rolled his eyes and they helped Jack up. When they turned around the same officer from the day before yelled at them "Hey! Get back to where you belong!" he shouted. Fabrizio and Tommy ran back down the stairs to steerage "We go we go!" he yelled again.

They hung around in the general room, Fabrizio saw Helga sitting across the room with her father. They were playing cards and he saw Mrs. Dahl talking to some lady on a bench as they both worked on needlepoint.

Fabrizio caught Helga's eye and winked at her, she smiled. Olaf turned around and Fabrizio quickly put his head down. Helga giggled, Olaf looked at her. "Hva?" he asked. Helga shook her head dismissingly. Olaf explained how he wanted to keep a close watch on her because of her mother's concern about the ice warnings and that he thought she was spending a little too much time with Fabrizio.

"Pappa!" Helga protested. Olaf waved his hands, "Helga nei du listen!" he said sternly. Helga slouched back in her chair with a huff. Soon it was time for dinner, Olaf made Helga sit with him and Mrs. Dahl again. Fabrizio admired her from across the room as he sat with Tommy and the Gundersons again. Tommy said "Oh man Jack still ain't back yet!"

Fabrizio thought for a minute "Si he a' must still be up in a' first class eh?" he said. Tommy nodded. After dinner they went into the general room to dance. Fabrizio looked around for Helga and saw her dancing with her dad, Olaf was swinging his daughter around and around. Helga was giggling as he father twirled her around the room.

Fabrizio sat down with Tommy and Bjorn. Olaus had gone back to the cabin to get something. Fabrizio watched Helga dance with her father, he couldn't help but smile at her happy giggles and squeals.

When the song ended Olaf went over to Mrs. Dahl who was sitting at a table. Helga glanced at her parents to make sure they weren;t watching her then she slipped away. Fabrizio noticed Helga sneaking out towards the deck and he followed her. Tommy and Bjorn were arm wrestling again.

Helga walked outside into the chilly spring night and stood by the rail. She exhaled deeply and cleared her mind, then she did something she had not done in a long time. She began to sing a Norwegian lullaby.

Fabrizio walked out onto the deck and saw her standing against the rail, never had he heard such an angelic voice. "I a' didn't know you a' liked to sing!" He said.

Helga turned around, she was blushing. "Ja...sometimes." she stuttered. Fabrizio smiled, "I a' thought I was listening to angels!" he said. She blushed again.

It was freezing and Helga shivered a little. Fabrizio took off his jacket and draped it around her. "Is chilly eh?" he asked. Helga nodded, "Takk." she said. Fabrizio smiled "It's niente." he replied. Just then Helga turned to face him, she looked deeply into his warm, hazel eyes. "Kiss me Fabrizio." she said. Fabrizio grinned, he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

They pulled apart and Fabrizio took a deep breath, he exhaled into the freezing night air with a puff of smoke. Helga giggled, she looked up at the sky. "The stars are a' so pretty eh?" Fabrizio asked. Helga sighed, "Ja stars er so pretty I like look på dem." she said dreamily. Fabrizio smiled "You know a few nights ago I was a' sleeping under a bridge with Jack and as I fall asleep I was a' looking at the stars." Helga smiled.

Just then something came shooting across the sky. "Well a' would you a' look at that it's a shooting star eh?" Fabrizio said. Helga closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly when she looked back up she asked "Hva du wish for?" Fabrizio chuckled "Well a' if I tell you it a' may not come true eh?" Helga giggled.

Fabrizio said "But I can a' give you a hint." Helga looked at him, "Og hva er at?" she asked playfully. Fabrizio smiled "It a' has to do with you and me in America but a' that is a' all I'm gonna say..." Helga bit her lip, she gave him a questioning look "Hva er det du sier?" she asked. Fabrizio shook his head "Nevermind it's a not time yet." Helga bit her lip again, she gave him a flirtatious smile. Fabrizio grinned.

Finally he said "You a' wanna go back inside?" Helga nodded "Ja." she said. When they walked back inside he next song was just starting. "Dance with me eh?" Fabrizio asked with a grin. Helga giggled and let him put his arms around her, they skipped around the room.

They were both laughing. "I a' really do love you Helga you know!" Fabrizio said. She smiled and said "Ja, jeg elsker deg!" Fabrizio kissed her again as they danced around and around. "Oh Fabrizio!" Helga said as the music began to speed up, he was twirling her really fast.

They danced to a few songs and then went back to Fabrizio's table. Olaf came over and told Helga it was time for bed. "Komme bed!" Olaf demanded. Helga gave her father puppy dog eyes "Vennglist pappa just few more minutes?" she pleaded. Olaf shook his head "Nei, komme bed now!" he said. Helga turned to Fabrizio.

She smiled and said "Goodnight Fabrizio." He said "Goodnight sweet Helga." They kissed and then Helga followed her parents back to their cabin. A few hours later Titanic struck the iceberg and they all awoke with a shudder. The Dahls jumped out of their bunks and ran into the hall, Fabrizio and the Gundersons cursed when their feet got wet from the watery floor. Jack was absent, he was with Rose. Fabrizio and the Gundersons followed Tommy down the hall, they had dressed quickly and Tommy was putting on a sweater.

They followed the rats. "If this is the way the rats are goin' it's good enough for me!" Tommy said. They found Helga and the Dahls, Fabrizio hugged her and said "We be right back, you stay here, I come right back." They came to a locked gate, Tommy tried to get the stewards to open it, they had no luck. On their way back they ran into Jack and Rose, Jack was panicked as well, they needed to get out of there quickly. Tommy grabbed a lifebelt, Jack said "This whole place is flooding we've gotta get out of here!" Fabrizio said "There's niente this way!"

Jack said "We've gotta get out of here alright? Come on!" He grabbed Fabrizio's arm, Fabrizio pulled away "Wait!" he said. Fabrizio went back to Helga's family, "Everyone, all of you, come with me now, we go to boats, we go to boats capito? Come now!" he said, panicked. The Norwegians did not budge, they could barely understand him and Olaf Dahl refused to panic. Mrs. Dahl was telling her husband that she knew something bad would happen. Fabrizio turned to Helga, "Helga, per favor, please, come with me, I am lucky, it is my destiny to go to America, Helga I go to America to be millionaire!" he begged. Helga turned to her father "Far?" she asked.

Olaf Dahl was stern and said "Nei!" He didn't want his only daughter going with this Italian boy she had just met. Helga pleaded with her father but Olaf refused. Helga looked at Fabrizio, he pulled her arm and began to drag her, she didn't follow him. He turned around, she shook her head sadly, Fabrizio's heart sank, she wasn't going with him. They shared a long kiss, when they broke off Helga said that she was sorry and that she loved him. They looked at eachother sadly as Fabrizio was dragged away by Jack. "I will a' never forget you!" Fabrizio said as he watched her sad face disappear into the crowd.

Helga had wanted to go but her father's word was important to her, she did not want to disobey her father and be separated from her family. Fabrizio was very sad, he prayed that whatever happened he and Helga would be reunited, he swore to do whatever he could to protect her.


	6. The Survival

Chapter 6: The Survival

Helga watched Fabrizio leave with infinite sadness, she loved him, she had only known him for a few days but it had been love at first sight. Tears were rapidly streaming down her face, her mother rubbed her back trying to comfort her, it was not helping. Olaf Dahl pulled her into a tight embrace, he felt bad for separating her from the man she had fallen in love with but he needed to keep his family together. Mrs. Dahl continued to rub her back, she was whispering softly in Norwegian. Helga looked into her father's eyes desperately "Vennligst pappa?" she pleaded. Olaf shook his head, he knew Fabrizio was too far away now and she would have a hard time finding him if she tried, he wanted to keep his family together.

Helga thought for a minute, then she remembered everything Fabrizio had said and it registered, she and her parents had thought he only wanted to take her, but then she comprehended that he was trying to take them all to lifeboats. She quickly explained this to her father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl looked at one another, then at Helga. Helga had also noticed how scared and desperate Fabrizio had been, she realized the ship was indeed going to sink, it was not just a false alarm. She looked worriedly at her parents and told them they needed to get out of there quickly and onto the boat deck. Olaf looked at his wife, he knew Helga was serious. He and Mrs. Dahl went back and forth in rapid Norwegian, finally they decided to listen to their daughter.

Olaf pushed his wife and daughter in front of him as they made their way up to the locked gate. The stewards were still not letting men through, Helga pointed down the hallway Fabrizio had gone, they went that way. That led them to a broken gate, they climbed through and made their way towards the boat deck. Meanwhile Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy had just broken down the gate and were running out onto the boat deck. Fabrizio was deeply depressed, he worried for Helga and her family. They split up Fabrizio with Tommy and Jack with Rose.

Tommy and Fabrizio came to a lifeboat being loaded, it was guarded by an officer with a gun, he was threatening to shoot men trying to get on. Tommy and Fabrizio made their way over, Tommy began to yell at the panicked officer with several other men. "Give us a chance to live ya limey bastard!" Tommy yelled. Officer Murdoch was getting more and more panicked as more and more men tried to get past him, he shot at a man on the ropes trying to jump in, the man fell into a pool of blood. Men were yelling and shaking their fists, they were pushing and shoving. Just then Tommy was accidentally pushed forward, in a desperate panic Murdoch shot him in the chest, he tumbled down on the deck. He was lying in blood, Fabrizio knelt beside him.

Fabrizio tried to save his friend "No Tommy!" he begged, Tommy was dying. Fabrizio looked up at Murdoch "Bastardo!" he shouted. Murdoch looked at what he had just done, he had just killed two innocent men trying to survive, two men who probably had families, he was overwhelmed with grief. He looked at a fellow officer and saluted him, then switched hands and put his gun to his head, the officer yelled "No Will!" and Murdoch shot himself, he went over the side of the ship. The lifeboat had been lowered, all the boats were gone. When he was absolutely sure that Tommy was dead Fabrizio took his life vest and put it on himself.

He stood up, he was incredibly sad, he had just lost Tommy, and he was not sure if he'd even survive, he doubted he'd ever see Helga again. The Dahl family had discovered all the boats were gone, Olaf cursed in Norwegian. Then they noticed some people clinging to the forward rail hoping they could hold on and not fall into the freezing ocean. They made their way up and huddled together, Olaf held Helga tightly as Mrs. Dahl clung to his side. The ship was sinking quickly, there were minutes left. People were coming and standing by them, everyone was trying anything and everything they could to survive.

Fabrizio was trying to look for Jack and Rose when he heard "I need a knife! Does anyone have a knife?" It was panicked officers trying to free one last collapsible lifeboat, this was the last boat and it was tilted. Fabrizio had a knife and he rushed over to help, his grief fueled him to work hard and fast. He climbed the ropes and began to saw away at it with his knife, all of a sudden he slipped and fell in the water. It was freezing and the suction was pulling him closer and downwards, he swam away from it. He paddled furiously away from the suction, he saw a lifeboat nearby and decided to try and get on it.

As he neared the lifeboat there was a loud screech behind him, the first funnel was going to fall right on top of him. "Dio mio! Oh sweet Jesus, Mamma mia!" he said. He put his arms up and tried to jump out of the way, he yelled as the smokestack came crashing down in front of him, it just missed him. He was about to sigh with relief when the wave pushed him violently backwards, he caught his breath and discovered he was now quite close to the lifeboat. It was one of the collapsibles, he swam over and begged to get on "Please…per favor….I have to…get to America." He wheezed. A man from first class in a black tuxedo was swatting people off "No you'll swamp us!" he was saying. Fabrizio tried to climb on and the man whacked him in the head, the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain and the faded image of this demon in a tuxedo then he lost consciousness.

The man was Cal, when he realized what he had done he felt as he had no other choice and pulled him aboard. Fabrizio was still breathing but he was unconscious. Meanwhile the Dahl family was clinging to the rail, the ship was almost completely vertical, Olaf lost his grip and fell into the forward rail gate.

Helga and her mother screamed. There was a pile up of bodies at the gate, less than a minute later Mrs. Dahl too fell into the gate, Helga was helpless, sad, and alone. She looked up to see Jack and Rose, she thought of Fabrizio.

Tears streamed down her face, she was sweating and her grip was loosening by the second, she prayed desperately as she stared at Jack and Rose. They had climbed over the rail and were staring back down at her, Rose gave her a sad smile, Helga was about to ask about Fabrizio when she lost her grip and began to fall towards the rail, she screamed frantically for help.

She fell into the forward rail where her parents had fallen, she nearly landed on her father, he had a small cut on his head but he was alive, "Jesus I himmelen Helga! Min dyrebare datter!' he yelled in Norwegian, he hugged his daughter close to him. Mrs. Dahl, who had fallen only a minute before Helga was also alive, she had landed on her side and wasn't hurt. She managed to scoot over next to her family, they all huddled together and held on as the ship sank. Helga was screaming, Mr. Dahl was yelling, and Mrs. Dahl was shaking, they prepared to hold their breath. The ship was about to go under, the Dahls inhaled deeply as they were plunged with hundreds of others into the frigid Northern Atlantic.

They were holding hands and immediately swam from the suction, they managed not to lose eachother in the confusion and chaos, Olaf was yelling in Norwegian that they needed to get onto a boat. "WE GO TO BOATS NOW!" He yelled. Helga told her father that she thought she sprained her tailbone and it was hard to swim, he put her on his back and began to swim towards the boats, Mrs. Dahl followed. Soon he spotted a boat not too far away, they swam towards it. The boat had many people in it and it wasn't too terribly far to swim, if they could just get close enough and tell the boat to stop.

They managed to get close enough and Olaf yelled for them to stop so they could get on "STOPP!" he shouted. The people in the boat turned to see them, they stopped and let them get on. They were handed a big blanket by a steerage lady, almost everyone in the boat they recognized from steerage. "Here ya are." she said handing Olaf the blanket. "Takk." he replied. A few minutes later their boat picked up a few others, the people in the boat were okay picking up a few more because the people in the water were calm and weren't going to swamp the boat.

The others got on and they rowed into the night, Helga sobbed into her father's wet coat, she did not know where Fabrizio was or if she would ever see him again. She was worried, traumatized, and freezing, she shivered. A few hours later they were approaching the RMS Carpathia, it was now sunrise. Helga squinted, Olaf held her tightly, they all sighed with relief. Meanwhile Fabrizio was just waking up, he saw the man who had hit him drinking with some steerage men, the sun was shining in his eyes and he squinted to see a large ship approaching. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair when he felt something wet and sticky, he took his hand away to find it bloody. He realized that his head hurt terribly and he could not think straight, he remembered everything up to the moment he was hit with the oar but did not recall anything that happened while he was unconscious. He thought of Helga, he was sure Tommy had died, he did not know what had become of Jack or Rose, and he did not know what became of Helga and her parents.

He tugged on the man in the tuxedo's coat, "You hit me with oar you figlio di puttana!" he whispered harshly, he was angry. Cal turned and scoffed, he said "I don't know what you just said but I can tell that you were yelling at me, I will not be yelled at I am Caledon Hockley, and who do you think saved your sorry behind anyway?" Fabrizio did not know and shrugged, all he knew was that he was angry at Cal for knocking him out. "Well, it was me, yes I realized that I could have killed you and I didn't want that on my conscience so I helped you, but we are far from being friends spaghetti boy….I saw you with Dawson." Fabrizio looked at him "Grazie. Wait you a' know Jack?" Cal looked at him like he was stupid, "Of course I do! He only tried to steal my fiancée!" Fabrizio thought for a minute.

"Jack tried to steal your a' fiancée?" He asked. Cal nodded again, he said "Don't play dumb with me spaghetti boy, I know you know the DeWitt Bukater girl, she danced with you pigs below decks when she was supposed to be in her cabin waiting for me after dinner! Yes, that's right I sent my valet down to spy on her and he saw her dancing with you and Dawson." Fabrizio remembered the redheaded first class girl, Rose who had fallen in love with Jack and Jack with her, he did in fact remember how Rose was telling them about her arranged marriage at the steerage dance party. "Oh." he said. Cal scoffed and turned back around. Fabrizio lay down in the boat, he couldn't stop worrying about Helga.

Helga was huddled between her mother and father as the Carpathia was approaching, she was still silently sobbing. "Shh." Her mother was rubbing her back as her father held her close. "Det er greit min søte jenta." He whispered softly. She was praying she would be reunited with Fabrizio but she doubted it, he was a third class man and not many third class men would have been saved. All the boats were rowing towards the RMS Carpathia and passengers were being helped aboard. When Fabrizio was brought aboard he was taken straight to the infirmary to rest and get his head bandaged.

He was brought inside the infirmary and they put him in a bed, nurses were attending to several people in much worse shape than himself. Soon Helga and her parents boarded the Carpathia as well, they were given blankets and hot tea, they gave their names and sat down on a bench. Olaf Dahl got up and began to pace around the deck, women and children were weeping in bunches on the deck floor wrapped in blankets, there were single men sitting around and smoking, almost everyone looked cold, wet, and miserable. Helga sat with her mother wringing her hands and sobbing, she did not see Fabrizio anywhere. Olaf was walking around looking to see if he recognized anyone who survived that he could talk to. Finally he spotted Bjorn Gunderson, he was a young Swedish man who had roomed with Fabrizio and Jack, Olaf had met him at the steerage party when Bjorn was arm wrestling Tommy Ryan, several men had been huddled around them betting, the Scandinavians bet on Bjorn while the Irish bet on Tommy.

Olaf had talked to him a few times, he was about four years older than Helga, he was twenty three. He had enjoyed talking to him because their languages were so similar they could easily understand eachother while each speaking their native languages. He said "Hei Bjorn." Bjorn looked up and smiled "Hej, Mr. Olaf Dahl!" he said. Bjorn was smoking, he looked sad and told Olaf that his cousin Olaus did not make it. Mr. Dahl frowned "Jeg beklager." He said, Bjorn thanked him. Bjorn looked up and pointed to where Mrs. Dahl and Helga were, he pointed to Helga and asked why she was sobbing, "Varför Helga snyftande?"

Olaf looked at his sobbing daughter, Mrs. Dahl was hugging her. "Den italienske gutten,Fabrizio hun elsket, har hun ikke se ham og vet det er sannsynlig at han døde." He explained about how Helga thought Fabrizio probably died and how she was worried because she loved him. Bjorn had known Fabrizio and nodded, he liked Fabrizio and had seen him dancing with Helga and talking to her several times. Meanwhile Mrs. Dahl had gotten up because she spotted the Finnish lady who she had befriended on Titanic, she was about her age and was travelling alone. Helga sat on the bench, she could not stop sobbing she still did not see Fabrizio, she regretted not going with him. Just then she heard a voice "Helga?"

She turned to see a woman next to her, she was wrapped in a blanket and all Helga could see were tiny red curls peeking out. "Ja?" she asked. The woman carefully took off her blanket, it was Rose, Helga gasped, she did not know why Rose was in steerage. Rose asked her how she had survived because she saw her fall from the rail, Helga explained how she fell into the bodies at the gate and was reunited with her parents, then they held on and after they got in the water they managed to swim and get on a lifeboat. Rose was so glad that Helga and her family were alright, she knew how much Helga meant to Fabrizio. "So where is Fabrizio?" Rose asked, she said that she needed to tell him something. Helga burst out weeping, Rose was startled.

Rose herself had been crying but not sobbing, she had cried herself dry hours before, she noticed Helga's eyes were crusty and red and she was wringing her hands. "Why are you crying?" she asked. "Fabrizio didn't…did he?" Rose's heart sank, to her relief Helga shook her head. She said "Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde med Fabrizio, jeg elsker ham så mye, jeg er så redd!" She explained how she had no idea what had happened to Fabrizio and she was so scared because she loved him so much. Rose shushed her and patted her hand gently, she knew Helga's pain but much worse, atleast there was a possibility that Fabrizio was alive, Jack had died. Rose looked at Helga "Helga, Jack died, that is why I wanted to talk to Fabrizio, I know they were best friends." Rose could see the sadness grow even larger in Helga's eyes "Jeg beklager." She said.

"Thank you." Rose said. Helga blew her nose into her wet skirt and sniffled. She was mumbling in Norwegian, Rose thought she heard Fabrizio's name. Rose reached out her hand and patted Helga's back awkwardly trying to comfort her. Rose told Helga how she was hiding from Cal and her mother and that was why she was in steerage, Helga nodded. Meanwhile Fabrizio was waking up from a nap, he had been bandaged and was waiting for the doctor to tell him he could leave. A few minutes later the doctor came and said "Alright Mr. DeRossi, you can go now, take care." Fabrizio thanked him "Grazie signore." He said.

Fabrizio walked out onto the deck, he was praying that he would find Helga. He scanned the deck, he saw her father talking to Bjorn Gunderson, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. If Helga's father was alive, she probably was too. Just then he saw her, she was sitting on a bench weeping heavily and wringing her hands. Even though she was wet and sobbing, it was the most beautiful Fabrizio had ever seen her.

"Helga! Helga mamma mia it's a' really you!" He yelled. Helga turned around, her face lit up immediately and she let out a strangled cry of relief and happiness, they ran to eachother and she jumped into his arms. She kissed him all over his face and mumbled happily in rapid Norwegian. Rose couldn't help but smile, she was so happy that Helga had been reunited with Fabrizio, she had seen how they had been separated and how upset and scared they both were of losing eachother forever, atleast she had gotten to be with Jack until the very end.

Fabrizio said "Oh mio dolce Helga, I a' love you so much, I never lose you again!" Helga continued kissing him all over his face, she couldn't stop smiling, "Oh Fabrizio, jeg elsker deg! Jeg elsker deg!" She nearly screamed it. Fabrizio chuckled as he held her in his arms, tears of happiness and relief were streaming down her face rapidly. "I never leave you again!" Fabrizio said. Olaf was watching his daughter's happy reunion, he smiled and Bjorn chuckled. Mrs. Dahl was also watching, she was so happy for Helga she even ran over and gave Fabrizio a hug.

She had originally been concerned about the almost opposite ethnic backgrounds of Norwegian and Italian and had wanted Helga to be with a fellow Norwegian or atleast a Scandinavian, but now she finally saw how happy they were, she no longer cared that Fabrizio was different from them, she liked him all the same. Fabrizio hugged her back "Grazie! Grazie!" he said. Then Fabrizio noticed Rose, he said "Rose! Where is Jack?" Helga bit her lip, she knew Fabrizio would be devastated at Rose's answer. "Fabrizio, I am so sorry…Jack….well….he didn't make it." Fabrizio's heart sank, Jack was his best friend and he also felt bad for Rose. "Oh no! Dio mio no Jack! Not Jack! Jack is good swimmer eh? He survive eh?" Rose shook her head sadly, Fabrizio was devastated.

Fabrizio was still holding Helga, he gently kissed the top of her head. Olaf Dahl and Bjorn came over, Bjorn patted Fabrizio's back sympathetically and said hello to Helga in Swedish, she said hello back to him in Norwegian. Bjorn had seen Helga weeping over Fabrizio and he was happy that she was happily in his arms again. Helga continued to kiss Fabrizio's face, just then Bjorn pointed to Fabrizio's head which was wrapped in a gauze bandage. Helga looked up when Bjorn asked what was wrong with Fabrizio's head, she frowned and kissed where the bandage was. Fabrizio smiled at her, she looked worried. "I be okay." Fabrizio said shushing her. They smiled at eachother.

Fabrizio pointed to Rose and said "That figlio di puttana of a' your fiancée. He hit me in head with the oar, I was a' just trying to get in the boat, I a' just wanted to get to America and be millionaire but he said I'd a' swamp the boat, that bastardo knocked me out and when the figlio di puttana realize what he done he pull me into the boat and I live. I a' just needed to get to America, I a' wanted to be reunited with sweet Helga." He smiled at Helga, she giggled. Rose was shocked "You….saw Cal? Wait Cal saved you? That is not the Cal I know, the Cal I know would have hit you but not saved you." She said. Fabrizio shrugged "That bastardo just didn't want that on his a' conscience, he a' told me we were a far from being friends and he said Jack stole you from him, you were his fiancée." He said flatly. Rose cringed at the thought of horrible, horrible, repulsive Cal. "I still can't believe I let my mother arrange that marriage, I hated the man the minute I met him." Rose said. Fabrizio chuckled.

Just then Bjorn asked Fabrizio "Do…you…know what happened…to Tommy?" Fabrizio remembered how Tommy was shot down by Officer Murdoch with great sadness. "He was a' shot in the chest, he fell back in a pool a' blood and I tried to save him but there was a' nothing I could do." He said. Bjorn turned away, he cursed in Swedish. Helga was caressing Fabrizio's face, she put her head against his chest, he had not put her down yet. Mr. and Mrs. Dahl smiled, they were happy that Helga was reunited with her one true love after she was almost positive she lost him, it made them happy. There were mixed emotions, everyone so happy for Helga and Fabrizio, but so sad for Tommy and Jack at the same time.

Rose, Bjorn, Fabrizio, and Helga mourned Tommy and Jack. Bjorn shook his head "I cannot believe Tommy er gone!" he said sadly. All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice that they did not expect to hear in a million years. "Who's gone?" said a man behind them with a heavey Irish accent. Fabrizio and Bjorn spun around, standing behind them was none other than Tommy Ryan.

"TOMMY! Tommy a' how on Earth did you a' survive? I take your lifebelt because I thought you were dead!" Fabrizio shouted hugging him. Tommy clutched his chest and lifted up his shirt revealing a large bandage. "The bullet didn't go into any vital organs but I lost so much blood I went unconscious and was barely breathin', some officers threw me into one of the very last boats cause' I was still breathin' and they had room so they would have me get medical attention on Carpathia, and here I am, bandaged up and in a ton a' pain...but alive!"

They each took turns hugging him. Bjorn and Fabrizio told him that Jack did not survive, Rose overheard them and started sobbing again. She sat down on the deck and put her face in her hands. Helga went and sat next to her, "Shh is okay." she said kindly. Rose managed a weak smile, "Thank you Helga." she said. Helga smiled "Du er velkommen." she replied.

Olaf and Mrs. Dahl went back to the Finnish lady. Fabrizio picked up Helga again, he carried her over to a bench and they sat down, Rose, Bjorn, and Tommy followed. Helga was still in Fabrizio's lap, they started kissing and Helga was caressing Fabrizio's face again. Rose sat there awkwardly, she had just lost Jack and desperately wished to be doing that with him, then she knew how Helga must have felt hanging alone on the rail and looking up to see her safely in Jack's arms.

She was happy for them, she figured that atleast there were a few happy endings out of many tragedies, if she couldn't have Jack she was glad that Helga and Fabrizio were able to be together. Fabrizio and Helga stopped kissing, Fabrizio looked into Helga's deep, blue eyes and smiled, he loved her so much. She smiled back looking into his hazel eyes, she said "Jeg elsker deg." And he said "I love you too my sweet Helga." Tommy and Bjorn were laughing, Helga and Fabrizio didn't notice.

They started kissing again. Fabrizio pulled apart to take a breath, "I never ever lose you again, I never ever leave you again!" he breathed. He went back to kissing her, Rose was still just sitting there unsure of what to do. A few minutes later they stopped kissing and Helga rested her head on Fabrizio's shoulder, then they noticed Rose, Tommy, and Bjorn were there. Helga and Fabrizio looked at one another then at Rose, Tommy, and Bjorn and blushed. "A' were you a' sitting there the entire time?" Fabrizio asked embarrassed.

Rose smiled "Well, yes, but don't worry about it, you two nearly lost eachother and I know how upset you both were at being separated, please don't mind us." Tommy and Bjorn were still laughing. Fabrizio looked at Helga, he had almost lost her and was still thanking God that he didn't. Helga smiled, she had thanked God too. Fabrizio looked at Rose "Tell me how Jack died, Helga tells me you were a' with him the whole time." Helga nodded, she wanted to know too as did Tommy and Bjorn, she patted Rose's hand gently. Rose explained how they managed to stay on the ship until the last possible second and how Jack had saved her, and how he had sacrificed himself to do it. Tears were running down Rose's face, Fabrizio handed her a handkerchief.

"That's Jack...brave down to the last second!" Tommy said. Rose wiped her eyes again. He and Bjorn's eyes were swelling his tears as were Helga's. Fabrizio kissed the top of Helga's head again, he was on the brink of tears himself but he didn't want to cry in front of Helga and Rose.

Rose said "I don't think I will ever love again, Jack was my soul mate and I will never forget him as long as I live, because he is the reason I lived, he is the reason why I wanted to continue living, I loved Jack Dawson so much." She was sobbing. Helga patted her back and shushed her, she smiled sadly. Rose smiled at Fabrizio and Helga, "But you two have eachother and that is a good thing, please don't pity me." Fabrizio said "Grazie Rose, and I am a' sure there is someone out there for you, you will a' find him eventually, I just a' know you will, and Jack would want you to move on eh?" Rose shook her head stubbornly and choked back more sobs, she said "I could never love another man as much as I loved Jack and I could never love him the same way as I loved Jack, if I ever meet another man I could marry him but I'd never truly be committed, my heart sank with Jack, now the only heart I have is Cal's stupid necklace!" Fabrizio nodded understandingly.

Tommy shook his head "Naw don't be sayin' that malarkey Rosie!" he said."You have a heart Rose, only part of it sank with Jack, the part with the a' love and the relationships for now but you a' are still a kind person and don't a' you ever forget that." Fabrizio said. Tommy, Bjorn, and Helga all agreed.

Rose was weeping now, she couldn't bear not having Jack. "Jack a' was my best friend. I a' don't feel your exact same pain but I a' have a similar pain, the pain of losing a dear friend." He continued "Jack was a good man and he'd a' want you to live on and be happy." Fabrizio said. Rose managed a weak and less than convincing smile, she said "I know but I feel so hopeless, now I have no one, not my mother or Cal and not Jack, I will finally have to face this cold world alone." Fabrizio felt deeply sorry for Rose, he said "You a' will have friends, you a' will make lots of friends...and we will always be your friends and eventually, when you a' are ready you will have another man in your life." Rose nodded and said that she hoped he was right. "Like who though? What man would want me? Jack is the only man for me and Cal only wanted to show me off!" Rose said.

Fabrizio said "Love is a funny thing Rose, it sort of just happens. Like Helga and I passing eachother in the hall, out of tons of passengers we fell for eachother." He smiled at Helga and she kissed his face.

"Aww! Ain't that the sweetest damn thing in the world now!" Tommy chuckled. "Do me a favor per favor...talk to Helga I a' need to ask her dad a important question!" Fabrizio whispered to Tommy. "You're not gonna ask her to marry you are ya?" Tommy whispered back. Fabrizio grinned and nodded, Tommy let out a low whistle.

"Sure laddie I got ya! Go get him tiger!" Tommy whispered back. He gave Fabrizio an incouraging shove towards where Helga's parents were. He asked and Olaf said yes, Fabrizio skipped back. He felt as though he was floating. Tommy was talking to Helga about the sinking when Fabrizio came skipping back.

He knelt down in front of Helga and took her hand in his own. "Helga, I never ever want to lose you again. I ask your father and he gave me his blessing, so can I ask you a very important question per favor?" he asked. Helga nodded, she was confused. "Helga Johanna Dahl would you a' make me a very happy man? I no have a ring but I will get one, I love you so much Helga, I a' really really do. Helga you are a' the only girl I have a' ever felt these feelings for, I know it's pazzo...it's only been a few days, but I believe in destiny and love at first sight, and I a' know that was a' what this is!"

Helga slapped her hand over her mouth, happy tears were rapidly streaming down her face. "JA! JA! TUSEN TIMES JA! Oh Fabrizio jeg elsker deg!" Helga cried jumping into his arms and kissing him again.

Rose, Bjorn, Tommy, and Helga's parents all smiled.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

After Titanic, Fabrizio went with Helga and her parents to Minnesota to stay on Helga's family's farm, Dahl Farm. Some of the Dahls had immigrated two to three years before and they put their money together and built a large farm property and several houses, eventually all the Dahls that immigrated would live there. Olaf Dahl, Helga's father gave his sister the money and they moved into one of the houses. Fabrizio and Helga were married a month after Titanic, Tommy was Fabrizio's best man and Helga's cousin Karoline was her maid of honor. Rose and Bjorn were also invited to the wedding.

Earlier that month some more Dahls came and Helga was reunited with Sindre, she was very happy. They had a wonderful wedding with the majority of Helga's family and Fabrizio's mother. They danced, drank, and had a large cake. After the wedding Tommy went to Indiana to start a potato business and Bjorn actually stayed on Dahl Farm, he had fallen in love with Helga's cousin Karoline and they had become engaged. Rose went back to New York, she was trying to become an actress.

Nine months after Helga and Fabrizio's wedding, a few months before Helga and Fabrizio's 20th birthdays, Helga gave birth to a baby boy that they named Olaf Asbjorn Fabrizio DeRossi. Olaf was named after Helga's father, he had Helga's blond hair and Fabrizio's hazel eyes. Two years later they had a daughter named Gerda Karoline Alessa DeRossi, she had Fabrizio's brown hair and Helga's blue eyes. Two years after that Helga gave them a second son and they named him Bjorg Sigurd Leonzio DeRossi, he had the same coloring as his sister Gerda.

Another two years went by and Helga gave them a second daughter that they named Asdis Helga Elena DeRossi, she had the same coloring as her brother Olaf. Finally in another two years, when Fabrizio and Helga were 27 they had their fifth and final child, another son named Sindre Kjetil Ernesto DeRossi, he had the same blond hair and hazel eyes as Olaf and Asdis. His first name was after Helga's beloved pet goat. All of their children got along with eachother and were fairly easy to manage.

Fabrizio never became a millionaire, however he made decent money. Fabrizio and Helga were still madly in love with eachother and were happily married, they loved eachother and the children they shared, their children also loved having their grandma and grandpa Dahl living with them. The happy family went on many fun and exciting vacations and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
